The Adventures of Admiral Auki
by AutoKing93
Summary: This story mainly about my account in the game Kantai Collection, with added information that I thought off and add by myself. Be advised that this is an inconsistent project and I will continue it from time to time. Current play time for my account is nearly 5 months, so there's plenty of stuff to be added later. Enjoy your stay and leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1

Average grades, average build, average intelligent, average appearance. That's what best describes me. But even despite that, I managed to graduate from the Naval Academy while being in one of the Top Ten spots. I could call it a fluke or a miscalculation in the marks, but the results are out, and now here I am, being sent to a new HQ to be its new Admiral. Many would have killed to get this spot, or to be precise, to kill me since I'm a no good lazy ass bumpkin that likes to play around back in the days.

You see, recent years, a force simply known as The Abyssal Fleet came rising out of the sea and terrorize many population around the world. Their appearance is literally out of this world, with humanoid shapes equipping massive weapons on their backs and grotesque physique that made many men squirm at first. Humans couldn't retaliate at the time so most of our army got taken out immediately in the face of unknown enemy.

Thankfully, even with our dated weapons, we managed to hold them off for a little while. But the never ending assault of The Abyssal Fleet with their weapons kept the humans at bay and slowly driving our front lines back. Things looked grim for a while but after a few scientific breakthroughs, the humans have managed to assimilate the same type of weapons to themselves. But so far, only certain females could use them. Not much known about these special females, whether their birthplace, their lives before this, any and all information regarding these females are to be only need to know basis.

Some felt that the plan won't work, but after putting them in action for all to see at the front lines, the results are extraordinary. They managed to push back The Abyssal Fleet away from the human population and bring the fight back to the sea. Although the majority of the sea is under control of The Abyssal Fleet, this is a sight to behold and gives hope back to the human race. We call the girls, Ship Girls, as they are humanoid in shape and are equipped with technology similar to war ships. Normal humans are now forbidden to enter the sea, as the sea now belongs to The Abyssal Fleet and the Ship Girls.

So with the recent development, the Naval Industry gains a massive boom and suddenly every parent wants to send their child off to Naval Academy in hopes that they would become and Admiral and lead the Ship Girls. Some would say it is a great honor to serve for one's country and drive back The Abyssal Fleet, but frankly, I'm not one of those people. My dream is just to laze around and relax for all eternity if I can help it.

But what's done is done. I got called to the Main HQ and given an official post at a newly built Naval Base near the Sukumo Bay Docks. There are plenty of others that are as fresh as me, so I'm not too overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Knowing that there are a few inexperienced Admirals like myself really put me at ease. Though meeting the Marshal Admiral so early in the morning is giving me the shivers.

"Lieutenant-Commander Auki, you are called today to be informed of your new position and posting in the Navy," the Marshal Admiral of the Main HQ was sitting on a much worn out chair looking intimidating while saying that.

"Yes Sir! I'm ready to receive my new orders and duties to serve our country, Sir!" I salute the Marshal Admiral nervously. He's one of the few top veterans in the Navy, more so if one is posted at the Main HQ.

"The Navy has built a new base near the Sukumo Bay Docks after a few of our Admirals managed to push the Abyssal Fleet back enough for new space. There are a couple of empty spots left to be fulfilled. Looking at your qualifications..." the Marshal Admiral took out a piece of paper and stared at it for a while. "You seem capable to handle yourself to a satisfying amount."

"Err… I wouldn't put it that way, Sir," I sheepishly scratched my head.

"But the results are clear. I heard some unsavory things but I'll let the results talk. I have high hopes for you, Lieutenant-Commander. Don't fail me and serve our country to the best of your ability!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Ah right. Before I forgot, every new Admiral will be given a Ship Girl as their secretary. I have 5 Ship Girls available for you. Take your pick. Whoever doesn't matter," the Marshal Admiral pulled out 5 files from his desk and arranged them for me.

I shifted through the files and picked…

Well, enough about that. I've got my entire item packed for my new post. My parent is being somewhat sentimental about it. Probably because their child got to have the chance they both couldn't have. I don't hate them for forcing this on me rather, I wish I could do something to pay them back for what they've done to me all my life. This is just a small thing I could do. When the military vehicle arrived, I gave them both a heartfelt hug and left my home, towards a new life fighting the Abyssal Fleet.

On the way towards the base, the few ruins of past battle could be seen. The Abyssal Fleet really did a terrible amount of damage and carnage when they first surfaced. It would be normal for people to be mad at them but for me, I still feel indifferent to this day, like it was something that has got nothing to do with me at all. It still felt so surreal like all of this is just a bad dream that was forced to all humanity. Luckily, humanity is strong. They rebuilt most of the demolished ruins in such a small amount of time, with a smile on their face and determination in their eyes, believing that someday humanity will win again and take back their old life from The Abyssal Fleet.

Then, at the end of the road, stands a newly built Naval Base. White, big and intimidating. Next to the base are other bases belonging to probably other newer Admirals. I'll probably meet them later when I settled myself in.

As I entered the base, the few workers around are touching up the base giving it the finished look. When they noticed me, they all salutes and welcomes me in. I guess word spread fast around here. I asked for the Admiral's office and they point out the way. At the third floor. I thanked them and move along. These guys are the guys that I'll be working with from now on. They look cheery and energetic. Complete contrast from me. I'm sure nobody wants a base full of gloomy people in the midst of war.

As I walk along the hallways, I see the mess halls, the empty rooms, the storage, the docks, the vast sea out the back, and thought to myself,' I'm really here right now. Commanding a new fleet for the country.' The clock strikes 4 somewhere in the base, which jolts me and made me realize I'm late to report to the office. The Marshal Admiral once said that there should be someone waiting for me to report for duty at the office. I fasten my pace and went straight to the office.

As I stood near the office, I stared at the mahogany door. The plaque shows my name. I guess this is MY office. Not anyone else's. Truthfully, that made me happy a little bit. As I smile like a kid, I opened the door and walked inside, to be greeted with…

"YOU'RE LATE, ADMIRAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!? I'VE BEEN WAITI- I mean, I didn't wait here all day you know!?" screamed a silver haired girl with a slender body, holding what appears to be files and a long staff?

I accidentally fall flat on my back when I heard her. Wide eyed as I am, she is Murakumo. The first Ship Girl under my command and my secretary. That is how the story of my adventures began in the new Naval Base.


	2. Chapter 2

Murakumo, according to the information given by the Navy HQ, she's a Fubuki-class Destroyer. Fast, light and efficient in resources consumption. She have silver hair, seems to be wearing a variation of a sailor uniform, and on her head, 2 high tech protruding, floating horn-like object. She also seems to be holding a staff and a bunch of files.

I calmly stand up and brush myself off. "Err… Hello. You must be Murakumo. I'm sorry I'm late. I was sight-seeing the base for a bit. Nice to meet you. I'm the new Lieutenant-Commander Auki." I smiled and extend my hand to shake hers.

"So you're the Commander huh? Well, you better try your hardest." She shakes my hand while diverting her gaze from me. She then proceeds to take some paper out of the files she is holding. "Now that the introductions have been done with, here are some guidelines, rules and instructions from the HQ."

Some papers might be a bit of an understatement because Murakumo then takes out a heavy looking book from somewhere. It went down with a thump on the desk. This in turn made me swallow my saliva very slowly. Then I slowly focused again but not on the book, but rather at the room itself. The desk was no more than a couple of orange boxes and the room is mostly empty. A couple of questions raised itself in my head, but will probably ask her later about it.

"Do I have to read all of that today? ALL of that?" I pointed at the pile on the desk then look longingly at the bright day outside.

"Yes. Or would you rather eat a torpedo in exchange?" Murakumo pulled out a torpedo seemingly out of nowhere.

"Can you make me a cup of tea, Murakumo?" I was at the boxes with the book open in a heartbeat. A torpedo for lunch is not my kind of meal!

"Hmph! Make your own, you worthless Commander!" Murakumo promptly walks out of the office.

"Hahaha... Worth a try. Now let's see here..." I carefully look at the book and papers before me. The book carefully explains the function of every every building in the base, the rules inside the base, emergency procedures and whatnot. It's pretty normal to know this, and some of the information is really useful later on. So I'm not too bummed that I have to read first thing after arriving here.

Then she came in, bringing with her a tray with 2 cups and a teapot. With a slight blush she said, "I"m thirsty and I thought that I should bring you some too. I'm just being considerate!" She sets down the tray and pour herself and I a cup of tea each. "Here, I even poured one for you."

I took it carefully and took a nice long sip. "Wow! This tea tastes great!" I grinned earnestly from ear to ear.

"We- Well! Don't get used to it! I only did it since it's your first day here!" Murakumo still have that slight blush on her. She looks cuter the longer I looked at her.

"Murakumo.. Why is the office looked like this? Empty and only these boxes here.." I pointed to around me.

"Well, Commander.. Most of the funds the Navy has has been used to make this base, and many other facilities. In addition, they prioritize us girls' comfort. Thus the complete rooms with furnishings and the likes, with the exception of the commanding officer," she puts down her cup and stares out of the window.

I stayed silent because I don't know how to respond to that, since the girls will eventually go to war with the Abyssals, the Navy probably would want the girls to have a nice memory in the base. Having something good for when they come back might gives them greater morale. I sipped the last of my tea when I noticed one of the many instructions the HQ gave to me.

"Murakumo, what is this, "Construction" that the HQ want me to do?"

"Oh that? Shouldn't you have learn those stuff at the academy?"

"They might have.. I guess I didn't pay that much attention. Haha..," I scratched my head sheepishly.

"What a useless Commander. Here, follow me and I'll show you the basics." She promptly stands up and walks out of the room. I quickly took some of the documents and followed her out of the room.

Some of the workers are still here and putting up some of the finishing touches. The base is looking very nice by now. They all said hellos to me and Murakumo as we pass by. I'm sure I'll miss them when they're done here. A few minutes of walking, we finally arrived to a huge metal door, outside the base. From the looks of it, it seems to be the docks. At the moment, I could only see 2 of them, with 2 more empty spaces. Probably the additional docks would be available in the near future.

Murakumo steps in front of the huge metal door and easily pushes the door open to the sides, demonstrating that shipgirls are not the same as normal human being despite having the same appearance as a normal one. I stood there thinking and admiring the wonderful and unrelenting effort of these shipgirls in fighting off the abyssals on their own.

Murakumo walks into the hangar and I followed her in. The interior of the hangar is huge, huge enough for constructing a ship as big as a battleship, and the 2 docks seems to be connected and share the same space in the inside. And there are a few workers here. Seems to be permanent ones too. And they're all girls, and very small with all smiles and little hats. They gave a very weird aura around them. I thought of asking Murakumo but thought better of it. I'll remember my lessons back in the Academy later in my office.

We walk a few more steps until we arrived to a panel in front of an empty dock. The panel displays 4 major items on it a a few more buttons alongside it. Words like "Fuel", "Ammo", "Steel" and "Bauxite" can be seen. Those are probably the resources used in order to make ships.

"As you can see, we've arrived to the panel that basically creates ships. Just this once, you are allowed in here, to see the manual panel and the place where ships are made. In later times, you can order ship constructions and equipment development in your own office through this tablet." Murakumo takes out a tablet from behind the panel and hands it to me.

"So this is a one time deal? I don't need to enter here anymore?"

"Yes. Because ship constructions are basically top secret. Even to the highest rank Admirals. Only us girls and the workers here can witness the creation of a new ship. I hope you don't mind it, Commander."

"Not at all. I remember a thing or 2 about this in the Academy. I respect your wishes."

"Alright then! Let me remind you about the constructions! These 4 resources are used in making new ships and new equipment. How many resources are put in determines what kind of ships will be made. You can't choose which ships would come out, but the range of choices becomes limited as the resources numbers are put in."

"That seems simple enough.. May I try one?"

"Sure. The normal basic recipe would do. All 30."

I walked to the panel and input the numbers on all the resources. I pressed the enter button and waited a few seconds before red siren lights turned on and blare horns are sounded. From atop the hangar ceiling, big curtains are raised down and completely hides the empty spot in front of me.

"So the process is like that, huh?" I asked Murakumo who was besides me.

"Yes. Essentially like this. So it's better to use that tablet from now on and order the constructions and equipment developments in your own office from now on, got it!? For now, let's get back to the office and I'll explain some more stuff."

"Sure.. But how long does the construction lasts?"

"It's random. There's no specific time for it to finish. But you'll get a notification when it does finish. So don't worry about it." Murakumo starts to walk out of the hangar, her long silvery hair swaying in the air. She has an aura of elegance and melancholy with her. I follow behind her, leaving the construction docks behind me. Leaving all the mysteries for now.

Back at the office, I read the documents from the HQ again. Ticking the ship construction as done. Checking more missions, I found out that I need 2 ships in my fleet, send a fleet to an expedition, deploy my fleet in a sortie, resupply and repair a ship for some of the first quests. I can complete all this after the second ship finished. All seems pretty simple for a beginning Admiral to understand the procedures and prepare to what to expect in the coming days.

"So Murakumo," I started a conversation after putting down the papers on the box. "How do I change the furniture in this office? Sure the boxes seems nice and all.. But I would like a proper table."

"Oh.. I forgot about that. Well, the only way you can get better furniture in the office is to buy them from the Navy using 'furniture coins'."

"'Furniture coins'? What are those?"

"A type of coins that Navy uses for the sole purpose of buying furniture with them. It doesn't have any other uses really. And they can be obtained through quests, expeditions, and sorties. Don't take too much notice of them and you'll have an abundance of them later on."

"So I can't sell them or trade them for resources?"

"No." That simple answer is enough for me. Tho the needs to make a new currency for furniture transaction just escapes me.

A few more moments pass as I read through the files and freshen up my memories from the days at the academy. I regretted quite a bit forgetting some of the things I learned at the academy, but I wouldn't know that the Navy would even pick someone as lazy as I am. As I went through the last of the files, I heard a bell-like sound came in through the tablet.

"She's ready." Murakumo informed me.

"Who's ready?"

"The new girl. The construction's just finished. She'll be here shortly."

"Oh.. Okay. Thank you." I checked the tablet and Murakumo's right. The docks are empty. In my head, a whole lot of questions came. Who is the new girl? How is she created? Is it a Destroyer-class? I'm hungry.. When's lunch? One of the questions shall soon be answered, as the door was knocked. "Co- come in!" I stuttered.

What filled my vision was a fair skinned girl. Wearing a black sailor-like uniform that doesn't cover her stomach, a green skirt, black leggings, and a green bow that tied her hair up into a ponytail. She seems cheerful enough to brighten up a room any day of the week.

"Okay, thanks for waiting! The experimental armament cruiser Yuubari has arrived!"

Yuubari, that's her name.


End file.
